minecraftpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nether
The''' Nether''' is a dimension opposite the regular world. It has unique mobs, items, and generated structures. The Nether is a fiery world filled with oceans of lava. These provide the only light aside from the Glowstone stalactites on the ceiling of caverns. Mushrooms and fires generate randomly here, and there are large dropoffs. Nether Fortresses are the only structures that spawn here. The Nether does not have biomes. It is accessed by building a vertical 4x6 obsidian rectangle (the corners don't matter) with a hollow middle and striking one of the bottom two blocks with a Flint and Steel. It is necessary to go to the Nether to complete the game, as Blaze Rods from Blazes are necessary to create Eyes of Ender , which are used in an End Portal. Nether Wart and the aforementioned Blaze Rods are necessary to start up a brewery; Ghast Tears and Gunpowder are very useful brewing ingredients. The Nether has a bedrock layer above and below the main area. It is, however, possible to build on top of the upper bedrock layer. Nether-only mobs, features, and items *Naturally spawning Zombie Pigmen *Ghasts *Blazes *Magma Cube *Nether Brick Blocks, Fences, and stairs *Soul Sand *Nether Wart *Netherrack *Lava oceans *Wither Skeletons Blocks, mobs, and items that occur in the Nether *Ghasts *Magma Cubes *Blazes *Wither Skeletons *Skeletons *Zombie Pigmen *Gunpowder *Ghast Tears *Magma Cream *Blaze Rods *Coal *Bones *Wither Skeleton Skulls *Stone Swords *Bows *Arrows *Golden Swords *Gold Nuggets *Rotten Flesh *Gold Ingots *Bedrock *Air *Netherrack *Nether Brick *Glowstone Trivia *When using a Potion of Night Vision, the Nether will have a distinct bright red glow past about forty blocks. *In the Xbox 360 Edition, the Nether will be superflat if the world type chosen is superflat. *The Void in the Nether is a bright red color. *Beacons will not work here unless the player breaks apart the bedrock ceiling above the beacon. *The Nether's Biome "Code" in the F3 GUI is "Hell" *1 block travelled in the nether is 8 blocks travelled in the Overworld. Using this, a player can make a portal in the Overworld, then make another in, say, a backup base 64 blocks away, light one of the portals, travel 8 blocks in the direction of the other portal in the nether, build another portal, and go through it. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.27.06 AM.png|Nether Scenery Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.26.49 AM.png|More Nether Scenery Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.26.34 AM.png|Nether Quartz Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.27.58 AM.png|Glowstone Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.27.43 AM.png|A Blaze Spawner at a Nether Fortress. Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.27.28 AM.png|A Nether Fortress Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.27.12 AM.png|A field of Soulsand Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.22.38 AM.png|A jumping Magma Cube Screen Shot 2013-12-28 at 10.22.27 AM.png|A Magma Cube Screen Shot 2013-12-31 at 11.38.44 AM.png|A Zombie Pigmen Screen Shot 2013-12-31 at 11.39.20 AM.png|A Ghast Screen Shot 2013-12-31 at 11.38.33 AM.png|A Blaze Screen Shot 2013-12-31 at 11.39.06 AM.png|Another Ghast Screen Shot 2013-12-31 at 11.38.27 AM.png|Another Blaze Screen Shot 2013-12-31 at 11.38.38 AM.png|A rare Skeleton that spawned in The Nether Screen Shot 2013-12-31 at 11.39.47 AM.png|A Lava Lake duck-at-nether-portal.png|A Chicken that wandered into a Nether Portal. Netherfortress.jpg|A Nether Fortress in The Nether Category:Dimensions Category:Biomes